yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Sound Duel Vol II
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Sound Duel Vol II is the original anime soundtrack to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It was released on April 2, 2008. Track list {| class="wikitable" ! # ! Japanese name ! Romanization ! English name ! Length |- | 1 | Precious Time, Glory Days (TV Size) | Precious Time, Glory Days (TV Size) | Precious Time, Glory Days (TV Size) | 01:33 |- | 2 | ミステリアス | Misuteriasu | Mysterious | 01:03 |- | 3 | 密談 | Mitsudan | Private Chat | 00:59 |- | 4 | ライバル | Raibaru | Rival | 01:02 |- | 5 | デュエリストの友情 | Dyuerisuto no Yūjō | Duelists' Friendship | 01:00 |- | 6 | 揺れる心 | Yureru Kokoro | Wavering Heart |01:04 |- | 7 | 闇の力 | Yami no Chikara | Power of Darkness |01:11 |- | 8 | 過去の傷 | Kako no Kizu | Scars of the Past |01:17 |- | 9 | デュエルの謎 | Dyueru no Nazo | Mystery of the Duel |01:19 |- | 10 | せつない心 | Setsunai Kokoro | Agonizing Heart |01:18 |- | 11 | 慟哭 | Dōkoku | Lamentation |01:02 |- | 12 | 不吉な夜 | Fukitsuna Yoru | Ominous Night |01:01 |- | 13 | 異世界 | Isekai | Different World |01:17 |- | 14 | 悲しみの向こう | Kanashimi no Mukou | Beyond the Sorrow |01:19 |- | 15 | やきもち | Yakimochi | Jealousy |01:03 |- | 16 | 楽しい毎日 | Tanoshī Mainichi | Daily Daylight |00:51 |- | 17 | ワクワクデュエル | Wakuwaku Dyueru | Heart-Racing Duel |01:05 |- | 18 | 正義の怒り | Seigi no Ikari | Wrath of Justice |01:02 |- | 19 | 立ち向かう勇気 | Tachimukau Yūki | Courage to Confront |00:58 |- | 20 | 邪悪な恨み | Jākuna Urami | Wicked Grudge |00:57 |- | 21 | 意味深 | Imishin | Profoundity |00:58 |- | 22 | ワクワクな出会い | Wakuwakuna Deai | Heart-Racing Meeting |01:02 |- | 23 | サスペンス | Sasupensu | Suspense |01:00 |- | 24 | 意味深な言葉 | Imishinna Kotoba | Profound Words |01:05 |- | 25 | やすらぎ | Yasuragi | Tranquility |01:10 |- | 26 | 神秘 | Shinpi | Mystery |01:24 |- | 27 | 感動の結末 | Kandō no Ketsumatsu | Passive Conclusion |01:05 |- | 28 | ダークヨハンのテーマ | Dāku Yohan no Tēma | Dark Johan's Theme |01:08 |- | 29 | 邪悪な精霊 | Jākuna Sērē | Wicked Spirit |01:13 |- | 30 | かわいい精霊たち | Kawaī Sērētachi | Cute Spirits |01:06 |- | 31 | レイのテーマ | Rei no Tēma | Rei's Theme |01:07 |- | 32 | :敵か味方か? | Teki ka mikata ka | Friend or Foe |01:04 |- | 33 | ユベル | Yuberu | Yubel |01:12 |- | 34 | 猛攻撃 | Mōkōgeki | Fierce Attack |01:20 |- | 35 | 恐怖 | Kyōfu | Terror |01:28 |- | 36 | 逆転の一手! | Gyakuten no Itte! | Comeback Move! |01:21 |- | 37 | ピンチ! | Pinchi! | Crisis! |01:30 |- | 38 | 絶体絶命! | Zettaizetsumē! | Desperate Situation! |01:02 |- | 39 | デュエリスト | Dyuelisto | Duelist |01:20 |- | 40 | 悲しいデュエル | Kanashī Dyueru | Sad Duel |01:23 |- | 41 | 熱いデュエル | Atsui Dyueru | Fervent Duel |01:04 |- | 42 | 試練のデュエル | Shiren no Dyueru | Testing Duel |01:13 |- | 43 | ラストデュエル | Rasuto Dyueru | Last Duel |01:41 |- | 44 | 決意 | Ketsui | Determination |01:33 |- | 45 | 戸惑いのデュエル | Tomadoi no Dyueru | Bewildering Duel |01:37 |- | 46 | 熱き決闘者たち (GX Ver.) | Atsuki kettōsha tachi (GX Ver.) | Passionate Duelists |01:40 |- | 47 | Endless Dream (TV Size) | Endless Dream (TV Size) | Endless Dream (TV Size) |01:31 |-} Category:Soundtracks